


Mercy

by Kyulogs



Category: offgun, ออฟกัน
Genre: #OffGun, #ออฟกัน, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyulogs/pseuds/Kyulogs
Summary: How much does a heart can take?





	1. The Beginning (mature content)

"Gunnnn, P' really sorry na..! I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

P'tay kissed my forehead while I playfully pushed him away.

"Are you sure P'? There is a new Gucci wallet that I have my eyes on...,"

I smirked when P'Tay gasped.

"Ohoooo why your price is so expensive?!"

"Just kidding P'! Just buy me food from that new restaurant you and New told me yesterday~ Now go, you'll be late..!"

I laughed and pushed P'Tay to the door direction.

"Okay okay~ Be careful na, I really owe you one,"

I waved at P'tay until he's gone throught the door and then turned my head to the source of our problem.

There he is, laying like a log not caring about the world.

This is the first time I saw Papii this drunk. He always drink smartly, but this time he stupid enough to not paying attention. The guys mixed his drinks as a joke and turns out it's too strong for Off Jumpol to handle.

Thank God P'Kwang and P'Nook had to leave early because of sudden meeting and didn't get to see the mess called Off or we gonna get an earfull.

Dead drunk Off Jumpol is kinda facsinating for the watchers, not the victims. He squeze everyone he can reach in a so called bearhug and didn't let go until he wanted to, even thought the one he hugged turned blue. We got enough pictures to blackmail P'Leo, P'Victor and P'Nicky for a few years lol.

Thank God for P'Tay, the Pengyou tamer. Just keep making him drink until he passed out, he said. How obedient those bastard following that instruction. The result was satisfying, now we have a corpse to take care of.

But those bastard! They leave me and P'Tay to take care of this mess while they all went off on their own. And it just my luck that P'Tay suddenly got an urgent call for family matter.

"I'm really sorry N'Gun! Just throw that body in his bed and leave..! Drunk Pengyou is a hugging beast.. I swear he save all his strength just to let out when he's drunk..,"

is what P'Tay keep saying to me while shaking his head seeing his bestfriend snoring loudly.  
I sighed and get closer to the body.

"Papii...," I shake his body but just get a snore as respond.

Okay, so manhandling it is. Thank god I was just slightly drunk.

I get Papii's car from the vallet and asked one of the bar employees to help me get the unconscious Jumpol to his car. The hardwork start in Papii's apartement, I carried Papii to his room by myself. When I finally reach his bed, and as P'Tay instruction, I throw Papii's body to the mattress.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed beside him. His tall body is not light at all and I was dead tired.

I turn my head and stared at Papii's sleeping face. His face looked so red and his mouth open a little bit. So cute.

I reached out to touch his lips before I changed my mind and started to take off Papii's shoes instead and scolded myself in my head.

'Hands off Gun! No cameras and witnesses here, you don't have a right to touch Papii like that!'

'We are not a real couple! All of that just for work! At least for Papii..'

My heart clenched in pain.

'You are so stupid Attaphan!'

Yeah, the stupid me that fall in love with straight guy who already have a girlfriend. The stupid me who voluntarily jump into the swamp of pain and swim freely on it for the last 2 years.

I can't blame anybody. It's all my fault. I'm the one who played with fire. I know I was attracted to Papii but didn't back out until it's all too late.

At first, it was because of Papii cute reaction. He hates skinship so much. So, for me who really love hugging people, that sounded like a challenge. And Gun Attaphan never backdown from a challenge. Even thought in the end it cost me my heart..

I keep making work as excuses to touch Papii to my liking. Saying that the fans loves it. The people around us loves it. So he let me. He let me gambled my heart in this dangerous game.

I don't know when I started to lose. Maybe when he started to open up to me? Or maybe when he started to relax to my touch? Or maybe when he started to care for me as his Nong? I don't know the exact date and time but I know for sure I have completely lost.

Then there is P'Mook. I know her from the start, she is a nice person and I like her. But slowly, I started to feel jealousy and bitterness towards her. How absurd. I was the one in the wrong but I still have the gut to feel that way to her. She is nothing but nice, letting me 'play' with her boyfriend for the sake of 'work'.

I planned on erasing this feelings for Papii, I really don't want to feel like a horrible person. But that easier said than done. I still craved to touch Papii and for Papii to touched me back. I always waited for more excuses to touch Papii.

So, I made some restrictions.

Like how I shouldn't touch Papii when there's nobody around to record it.

'But it so hard..,' I sighed.

'I better go home. Just need to cover Papii with blanket then I go home.'

I crawled over Papii body, I planned on to pull the blanket on the other side, roll Papii to that side and then cover him with the blanket and done. Smart.

"Hmphh..!!"

I don't even register what happened, I just know suddenly mw face planted on the mattress by some force on my neck. It took me almost a minute to realize Papii hand pressing on my neck and his body hovering behind me.

I started to panic when I turned my face to the side and tried to get up but Papii's hand pressed my neck harder and his body lowering, almost touching my backside.

"Papii? Are you awake? What are you doing?" My voice came out shaking, maybe because of the shock.

I heard him mumbling something, but I can't hear it clearly.

"What? Wha-,"

I gasped when I saw Papii face on the corner of my eyes, his breath on my ear and he suddenly bite it. And I can feel something hard pressing on my lower back. What the hell is going on!?

"Papii what the hell!? Let go!" I started to trash but hell, Papii was so strong and I couldn't move at all!

Suddenly my head spinning, Papii just turn my body roughly and pinned me down. I just barely regained my focus when his face was inch apart from mine.

"Wha-?"

was all I can get out of my mouth before he kiss me roughly, the taste of alcohol from him make me slightly dizzy. His tounge invaded my mouth, touching sensitive spots that make me let out a moan unconsciously.

I almost ran out of breath when Papii finally release my lips. I gasped for air. My head so dizzy and I feel lightheaded.

I gained my senses when I feel pain on my neck. Papii just bite and now sucking on my neck!

"Papii!! Let go!! What are you doing?!"

I tried to push him but he pinned down my hand and leg so hard it started to hurt. I panicked and scared.

He kissed me roughly again, I turned my head to the side to avoid it. He moved back to my neck.

"Papii please-argh!"

He bite me so hard that I swore it bleeds and I started to trash harder to no avail.

I can feel my eyes started to water. I always fantasized doing things with Papii, but with love, not like this!

He mumbled something again, I can't catch the whole thing but I heard something that make my heart that beating so fast suddenly halt to a stop.

"...mook...., "

I felt numb. I can't feel anything except the pain in my heart. The pain is so great that I barely register the fact that Papii was biting and sucking my lips.

How pathethic. In the midst of all this mess, the thing that I care was the name that come out from Papii's mouth.

I can feel Papii released his hold from my hand to tear my clothes open, but I can't move an inch. I needed to push him away but I can't move my hands. My body just lay lifelessly there. No matter how much I screamed on the inside to move and run away, my body didn't listen.

I just lay there. Not move even as he turned me around. I barely flinched when I feel the pain down there..

Because the pain in my chest was way more greater than that. The pain that indicated the dead of me.

The dead of my heart..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been angsty for a few days so this story pops up in my head and I need to let it out, so here it is~  
> If someone ends up reading this, thank u lol  
> I'm not a writer and I'm not good with words, so I'm really sorry if anything sounds awkward
> 
> P.s. English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for my poor english


	2. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm really sorry for the late update!! I'm not good at put things into words and things happened so yeahhh...   
> I feel bad so at least I post this filler chap before I work on the next chapter, hopefully soon~  
> Once again I'm really sorry and thank you for all of you who kindly read this

If you put all the gmm's boys in one place, there will be chaos. There were no exception here, looking at how noisy gmm's practice room. They were getting ready to start another day of Y I love fan party practice.

(Barely able to) counting the heads, they were still a few member missing. Some of them just peacefully laying around playing with their phones while some were (loudly) playing with each others. 

Tay was lounging beside New who busy playing tsumtsum when he saw a familiar cute face come trought the door. 

"Pet!! I miss you~!" 

Tay stand up and practically run to hug Gun. 

"How was your holiday? You are so mean, going on vacation alone without telling me~!"

Tay whined while squezing his beloved cute pet, ignoring New who called out to them ("Tay, Nong don't like that!")

"You knew I was taking days off P'~,"  
Gun tickled Tay, stucked his tounge cheekily when Tay released him from the hug. 

"Yeah I know~ But you said it was 3 days! You were gone for 5! I was not ready for the additions days!"

Tay tried to hug Gun again, but Gun swatted him away while laughing hearthfully.

"You are such a dork, P'!" 

Gun pinch Tay stomach playfully before running away, attacking Newwie in the middle of his intens on screen battle with cute characters. 

***

Tay was in the middle of messing with his pet and his hin when he saw familiar figure aproaching. 

"Yo Peng! Why are you so late!?"

"Sorry sorry~ I was on the phone with someone," Off who just put down his bag walk over to the trio. 

Tay tried to held back his bitter smile when he felt someone tensed beside him. 

Of course. Everyone knows who the ''someone" Off mentioned. It just better not to say the name, just to avoid slip up on someone's igs or something like that. So it become their habit. 

Tay doesn't know about the others, but he used the term not just because of habit, but also because he want to save his cute nong from additional heartache. 

Tay glanced at Gun who was staring at Off. Tay got confused when he can see a little bit of anxiousness in Gun. 

Off smiled brightly at Gun. 

"Little Gun! Why did you skipped work so much huh?" Off playfully hit Gun in the head. 

Tay started to doubt what he was seeing before when Gun smile ever so brightly to Off. 

"Why?? Did you miss me Papii?" Gun smiled cheekily.

"Of course I missed you, you little troublemaker," Off ruffled Gun hair while laughing.

"Ohhoyyyy moment~," Tay fanboying while Newwie suddenly shoved his phone at OffGun, recording the precious moment for the fans. 

"Move P'Off! I miss my Attaphan so much~,"   
Before anyone can react, Krist who just came, snatched Gun to his arms and hugged him tightly. 

And that started another playfull and loud fight between the boys. 

***

Gun stared at his reflection in the mirror. He just came out from the shower so every makeup he used already gone. 

His hand trembled a little when he traced the fading red marks on his neck and chest. 

"They're almost gone...," Gun said softly. He took a deep shaking breath.

"Papii doesn't remember..," Gun whispered. 

"I was so scared.. If you remembered.. and then you started to hate me.. And it will ruin our relationship, your relationship, and also ruin our relationship with every one else.., "

"It's better this way, right, Papii? Everything is normal. Everything is just perfect the way it is..," Gun lips trembled as he choked back a sob. 

'But why it still hurts so much?' Gun gripped his chest. 

"I'm sorry Papii..,"

"I still don't know how to feel about all of this.. It hurts so much, I wanna run away.. but I also don't have the confidence to live on without you," Gun bit his lips as tears started streaming down his face. 

"Let me try to forget.. Let's just say nothing happened.. If we just erased what happened that day, nothing has to change between us..,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is the lyric from Park Hyo Shin - Things I Can't do For You, love that song so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've been angsty for a few days so this story pops up in my head and I need to let it out, so here it is~  
> If someone ends up reading this, thank u lol  
> I'm not a writer and I'm not good with words, so I'm really sorry if anything sounds awkward
> 
> P.s. English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for my poor english


End file.
